


Anniversary

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Oral sex (both receiving), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: Anon Prompt on Tumblr: Helllo!!! I love your work so much! I was wondering if I can request a Loki x reader where because of Loki’s frost giant heritage he goes into heat once every hundred of years so he goes into heat and the Reader helps him through it but at first he tries to stay away from her because he is afraid to hurt her? With looaaadss of smut!----Summary: You and Loki are celebrating your first anniversary. For this you prepared a romantic dinner. Even when a year had passed already, you never had sex. This night, you promised yourself, you’d finally seduce him. But you start to doubt yourself when Loki doesn’t pay you any attention. Little do you know what a hard time he is having to retrain his control…





	Anniversary

“What’s wrong, Loki? You didn’t touch your food at all.” **  
**

A tad disappointment lay in your voice. You really tried hard to surprise him with a perfect dinner: his favorite Midgardian food, some exquisite wine (your wallet wouldn’t stop bleed for months. But hey! If it meant to have a good time with a God, it was all worth it. That was your thought at least.). The mood was set; the room was diving in the soft lights of the candles, quiet music played in the background, flowers decorated the table. Not to mention that new pretty dress you bought: black, short, slinky. Still your head was spinning when you thought about how many bills had to change its owner until you got this little piece of fabric. However, it felt like a second skin, and the combination of this dress and the red lipstick you were wearing was simply breathtaking.

Loki on the other hand didn’t seem to care much about your efforts. The whole evening he was avoiding eye-contact, didn’t eat a single bite of your with love cooked meal. His glass, however, was always empty rather quickly. How much did it take for a God to get drunk, you wondered.

“Earth to Loki! Hello?”

“Y-Yes?” his eyes fluttered as he heard your voice. Flustered he looked at you. Not even for a second though. Your heart twisted. He was so different tonight.

“Would you please enlighten me and tell me what’s wrong?”

One question after another arose within you. Feverishly you tried to figure out what made Loki so uncomfortable. His hands were moving under the table and you knew he were stroking them, a habit of his when he was extraordinary nervous. It was more than odd for Loki to behave this way. Where was the arrogant but adorable and caring, with confidence oozing trickster God? What was he hiding from you? You had no idea what was going on. And oh dear, you really had no idea what pain he was really going through…

At first he was beyond happy when he got to know what you were planning for your anniversary. Sure, he couldn’t resist letting out a snippy remark of Midgardians and their ‘weird cheesy mating rituals’, as he called it, but deep down he was very fond of the idea of having some romantic time with you alone.

Romance was something he had not the slightest clue about. How even? He never had felt this kind of love before. It was a foreign terrain for him, new and unexplored. But step by step he discovered this new area - with your help. Another reason why he was so looking forward for tonight. But now was this evening turning more and more into a brutal torture, a torment he never thought possible.

Fuck, why did you have to dress like this?! And the bewitching scent of your sex…? As a matter of fact his sense of smell was more distinct than the one of mortals, but during this special time he became even more sensitive, more perceptive.

Of course you had no idea what was happening with him… This… urgent need prospering within him… Your enticing appearance made his suffer only worse. And that red lipstick?! Scenes of him ruining your perfectly applied make up turned his mind into a mess. All he could think of was forcing you onto the ground, throwing you against the wall or pushing you on the table, tearing that black little sin you called a dress apart and fuck you until you’d see stars, until you’d beg and scream, until you’d pass out from the pleasure he was giving you. Oh God, how he wanted you… How he wanted to bury himself into your wet cunt and fill your body with his cum.

Each second increased his desperate need for release. So… annoying..! He gritted his teeth.

_“Why now?!”_

Why did this urge to mate and breed (he hated that word…) have to reach its peak now, today of all days?! He needed to go before he’d completely lose control and take you by force…

“Forgive me, ________,” Loki panted, pushing the chair a bit behind in order to get ready to stand up. The way his voice was shaking made you wonder if God’s actually were able to catch a cold. He didn’t sound nor look very well. And he was sweating? ”I should leave. I am sorry, my love, but I-”

Before he could make a move you finally voiced your worries. “Is it me? Am I not pretty enough? You didn’t look at me since you arrived here. And well…” You hesitated, the next words were cutting deeply, even when the answer was still laying in the dark, “Do you have someone else?” You moistened your lips. “You never tried to… you know… have sex with me… Don’t I… Am I not attractive enough?” You paused again. ”It’s not the same, right? Love and sex. I don’t doubt your feelings for me, but… maybe I don’t…” You stopped talking, the fear of what his answer may be suffocated you.

“W-What?” he breathed in disbelief. He heard what you were saying, but he couldn’t quite comprehend the words. Not pretty enough? You?! You really did not have the slightest idea what effect you had on him, did you? And having another one? Absurd! About the last part… You’d be shocked how many times he had dreamed about the moment making you completely his, HOW he’d make you his. But somehow he always felt like you weren’t ready yet and he didn’t want to push you. But would you really believe him this?

His body tensed up the moment you rose from your seat.

 _“Now or never,”_ you told yourself. You gathered all of your courage, rolled up the tight skirt of your dress and straddled him, took his hand and placed them on your bare buttocks.

The trickster God shook his head. “Please don’t do this, you don’t know what I’ll do to you. I… can’t…”

Why was there fear in his voice? Didn’t he know how much you desired him? You let out a surprised gasp as you felt something hard rubbing through the thin fabrics of your slip, teasing your sex. So, he wasn’t completely averse to have sex with you, right?

“Loki..,” you whispered, your voice slightly shaking. You framed his face with your hands, your lips only inches apart from his. “Don’t let me wait any longer. I want you.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath: the beast was unleashed.

You exhaled audible the moment he was looking at you again. Dangerous looking ruby eyes were glowing in your direction, his skin changed, took on beautiful unknown patterns and a gorgeous mysterious blue, worthy a true royal. You knew he wasn’t of Asgardian heritage, but you never witnessed his true self, didn’t even know “another him” existed. This transformation was completely new, unexpected, and oh, so very exciting.

Your reaction surprised Loki. “You don’t look scared.” 

“Why? Should I be scared?” you grinned, darted your tongue out then to tease his lips.

“Probably,” the trickster God chuckled. ”I won’t go easy on you, my dear.”

His fingers entangled in your hair, painfully, but was it a pleasant pain, a pain your body reacted to in the most pleasurable ways. Arousal pooled between your thighs, your nipples strained against your lace bra, your thin dress. Loki took possession from your mouth, parted your lips with his tongue and soon you combated for the lead. Interesting... His tongue felt cold against yours, his skin, too… How would it feel like to have him inside you? You moaned at the thought, gaining an excited twitch of his hard cock in return.

“You better be careful, little one,” your lover rasped, “I don’t know for how long I can hold back when you sing for me so seductively. And… Ah... ” A long low groan rose from his throat when you started to ground your hips against his erection. You drew him into another deep kiss, moaned into his mouth as you found the perfect angle and pace your body was demanding for.

“Is this really enough for you, my beautiful flower? It’s not isn’t it?” he whispered. “My beautiful flower needs more, isn’t it so?” Loki rasped nodding and you nodded with him in approval, feebly mumbling a ‘Yes. Yes, I need more.’.

He yanked your head back; you opened your mouth but no sound escaped your lips, you just waited for his next step, the next delicious torture. Loki didn’t let you wait for too long, his open mouth pressed against your neck, and he sucked, licked, his teeth set their marks, their symbol of his desire. His tongue traced down to your shoulders, again and he nibbled and sucked, taking one strap of your dress between his teeth, the other between his fingers and maddening slow he exposed your sexy bra. Your stiff buds begged to be taken into his mouth. 

The God of Mischief growled at the sight of your pretty nipples. You gasped as a sharp pain flashed through your body. He bit your soft sensitive flesh, sucked it hard through the exquisite fabrics, rolled it between his fingers, pinched it, did everything to make you cry out his name. The feeling was so different from when a hot, wet tongue met naked flesh, but not less arousing - on the contrary. The additional friction was simply wonderful, made your head light, all rational thinking impossible.

Loki toyed with your breasts and nipples like this for a short while before his hunger reached a point he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He ripped your bra apart and tossed it on the ground, feasted on your female flesh right afterwards. Loki’s big and strong hands squeezed your buttocks, now and then he gave you a nice sharp slap, making you wince and yelp in pleasure.

One of his hands wandered from your ass to your center. You held him close, as close as possible, when his fingers disappeared underneath your knickers. Gently he pressed the tip of his finger between your hot wet folds, gauging your reaction as his icy skin met your burning one. Thank God he had enough time to practice controlling the intensity of his body temperature. He wanted to give you pleasure, not pain, or even worse… He marvelled your in lust twisted face, soaked in your arousing moans and whimpers.

“Do you like this?” he asked smiling, knowing the answer already.

“Yes! Oh, yes! Don’t stop!”

You threw your head back, rocked your hips against his fingers. Damn, he knew exactly how to let you float on a cloud, how to steal every clear thought from your mind. He encircled your clit, softly took it between his fingers and squeezed, rubbed it again before probing your folds once more. Two fingers slipped inside your cunt, found your special spot.

“Uh, fuck yes!”

Loki chuckled. Oh my, you were such a ravishing beauty, so unbelievable gorgeous… He loved how you were purring for him, for him only. You went wild with need, gripped his hair, drew him into a heated kiss. His fingers pumped in and out your pussy, making that lovely naughty sound of unbridled lust. Loki’s free hand slipped between his and your body, travelled down between your thighs. He massaged your clit through your slip, just the right speed, just the right pressure to force you praying his name. You moved your body up and down, met with the rhythm of his digits.

The trickster God had a hard time not to climax already, the vision in front of him was just too much to bear, too beautiful, you’re just too beautiful… 

You were close, so close and as if he was reading your mind he asked you to find release. Every muscle in your body tensed; you couldn’t take it anymore and you cried out his name, came all over his fingers.

“Yes. Like this,” Loki husked, looking at you with admiring eyes. ”Scream for me. Come for me. For me...”

Your orgasm hit you long and hard, your body wasn’t able to stop twitching, whimpered and begged. God, would you pass out any moment?! If this was so overwhelming already, then how it would feel like when he finally fucked you?

“We played enough,” Loki suddenly snarled, placing one hand under your ass while the other wrapped around your waist so he could heave you up. Weakly and still dazed you put your arms around his neck. He made one step and next you heard the shattering sound of breaking dishes.

“Rude. I never cook for you again, darling,” you giggled. “You really don’t know any manners.”

“Forgive me, honey, but I am really not hungry for food right now. And manners are the last thing you can expect from me now.” Loki licked his lips. You leaned against the table. Impatiently he stripped off your panty, your dress followed. Smiling, you big your lip as he knelt down, his hands on the underside of your thighs. He caressed you for a short while before coaxing your legs further apart. He showered your inner thighs with soft kisses, once in a while you felt his teeth burying into your skin, leaving a wonderful warm prickle.

“You are really cruel, baby, you know?”

Loki snickered. “This is nothing, my dear. Shall I show you?” With this he dived his head between your legs. You arched your back against his face, seized his hair and pressed him closer, smeared your delicious honey all over his mouth, his nose. He inhaled your scent, tasted every drop of yours. His cock pressed painfully against his slacks. He yearned to feel your tight heat around his cock. It wasn’t a want anymore, it was a need, an urgent need and he had to fulfill his cravings soon. He HAD to or else he’d go insane. You rubbed against him just the way you needed it. His tongue teased your sex, played with your clit. Fuck, how skillful he was…! It wouldn’t take long until you’d come in his mouth.

“Uh.. Uh, yes… Yes! Don’t stop, baby! Don’t..!”

The entire time you begged him not to stop. His cold wet mouth felt amazing against your burning skin. You took a glimpse of your beloved, buried between your quivering legs. Oh, he looked so gorgeous. Had you ever seen something - someone - so beautiful before? No. He was the most stunning creature in the whole universe, the perfect prince… KING… emanated from your wildest and most beautiful and arousing dreams. This beautiful creature was here with you now, trapped between your thighs. And God, that mind-blowing things he was doing to you… No normal man in this world would ever make you feel this way… 

Your heart was beating for Loki, your body screamed for him and no one else, your soul could only merge with his. And so was Loki feeling for you, too. There was no one like you. There had been no one like you before. And there would never be someone like you. You were his lover, his mistress, his heart, his soul, his sun, his warmth, his treasure, his everything.

You began shaking again and that’s when he withdrew, leaving you bereft.

“No! Loki, please!” How could he just stop now?! Your body was pleading for release, you needed to…! You needed to or else you’d go crazy! No, you went crazy already; a coveting madness entrapped your whole being, sensations you never thought possible devoured you.

The trickster God laughed quietly and kissed his way up your body. He reached your mouth and kissed your deeply, letting you taste yourself. “THIS is cruel. I could be more cruel, you know, but you are lucky I am in a good mood today.” Your lower lip got caught between his teeth. He tugged on it, traced the contours of your lips with his tongue then. “I’ll fuck you so good now. I promise.” 

Hastily he undressed himself, one piece of clothing after another landed on the floor, exposing one inch of his marvellous blue skin after another. He crouched down again, but only to take your ankles and lift your legs, bending your knees. His palms slid up your legs to your inner thighs. He opened your legs further apart, your glistening sex in full display now.

The Jotun sighed. “I really should have done this more early.”

“For once I agree with you,” you huffed a quiet laughter.

“Little minx,” he smirked, aligning his hard cock with your moist core. You let yourself fall on the table, your eyes fluttered at the sensations as his length stretched your pussy and filled your body. His hands were still resting on your thighs, pressing your legs apart while pounding your engorged cunt. Your mind went blank, nothing mattered anymore. Your body shook at the impact of his frenzied thrusts, your pretty tits bounced with the same rhythm. His moans and gasps were the most wonderful tunes you were ever allowed to hear. He moaned for you... because of you... and you loved it... 

God, you made him crazy, made him mad! The things you made him feel… The way he made you feel…! It was everything you both wanted, everything you both needed. 

And then...

Two big and warm hands were palming and kneading your breasts all of a sudden. Your eyes snapped open.

“Loki?!”

Another Loki smiled lovingly at you. He was sitting on the table, looking down at you with so much love in his eyes, you nearly had to cry.

 _“I love you.”_ He formed the words with his mouth before lowering his head to trap your mouth in a hard, passionate kiss. One of his hands reached between your legs, the tip of his index finger brushed across your sensitive clit. For how long you’d be able to stay sane? For how long you’d be able to contain consciousness?

“My God… Please… I-I can’t…!”

You heard them chuckle, and a pleasant chill surged through your body. Loki’s mouth left yours, occupied itself with your perky breasts then. My God… My God… The contrast of hot and cold was too much… It felt so good, so good, so fucking good…

You moved your hand up, tried to touch Loki’s cock. “You want to taste me?”

Whimpering you nodded. The other Loki kissed his way down between your legs, his twitching dick was right above your mouth now. He licked your sweet cream, sought out every secret place of your lovely pussy, sucked on your clit while your Jotun lover plunged harder into your moist core. You licked up and down his shaft, sucked and kissed, did the same with his tightening balls. Frustrated you sighed aloud. You wanted to take him into your mouth, wanted to taste every single inch of his hard cock.

You stopped your delicious teasing as another climax built up. Your lovers continued pleasing you, skillfully, without a pause, setting your body ablaze. You held your breath for a moment, focused on the tremendous sensations forming in your lower belly. Staggered high-pitched squeals of yours filled the room then, coalesced with your lovers lustful groans. The pressure on your clit disappeared, and you let loose, a ravaging fire seared every fibre of your whole being, every corner of your soul. You both shouted, whimpered each other’s names, as your bodies quavered at the highest point of entrancement.

Loki’s cold, sweaty upper body pressed against your hot one, his lips searched for yours. Your legs wrapped around his hips, your hands caressed his back; you felt his muscles working under his smooth skin. You kissed each other, affectionately, tender, so sweet, so full with love. Panting, his mouth parted from yours. He nibbled on your lower lip, whispered then, ”I love you, my Queen.” The chilliness of his body passed off, and only a few heartbeats later warm skin met warm skin. As you opened your eyes you saw that he was back in his Asgardian shell.

“I love you, too, my King,” you replied, smiling fondly at him. You turned your head to the side, witnessed the scattered porcelain and food which lay spread across the room. Your gaze drifted back to him. “But I never cook for you again. That was really rude.”

“I prefer savoring your sweet fruits anyway,” Loki grinned mischievously. The night was far away from being over. He still had enough time to satisfy his hunger. Loki let his thumb graze your lips. He remembered how desperately you wanted to get a taste of him (sure, his clone, but this didn’t change the fact you wanted to taste HIM). This thought fed his desire for you. He smiled, his features expressed nothing but new awakened lust. Oh yes. There was still plenty of time to satisfy his hunger. And yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please be a gem and leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D It would make my day!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
